Ha Ha You're Dead
by SaVed By MuSiC
Summary: All is quiet at the Jeffersonian, but when band members are suddenly being convicted for murder and more every time you turn around, is everything as it seems? Includes Green Day, AFI, MCR, etc. Horrible summary, please read! Title from Green Day song.


**Hey! Thanks for reading my story. :) This is my first Bones story, hope you like! The Bones characters won't be here until the second chapter, this is just the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bones, Green Day, AFI, My Chemical Romance, All Time Low, Paramore, or any bands/band members I may mention in the coming chapters (Although I wish I did. Doesn't everyone?)**

Prologue

Billie Joe Armstrong ran his fingers through his dyed jet-black hair with a sigh, looking down at his cell phone. 8:47 P.M.

_I should probably go home,_ he thought despondently. He was standing in front of a small apartment building when he finally turned and walked the opposite way home, the soles of his worn down Converse barely making any sound on the concrete. He took his time, running through what had happened for the millionth time that night. He and Adrienne had had a fight... God, he couldn't even remember why now. Something small and pointless. Slowly it had built up, and soon they had been screaming at each other. It shocked him as much as it deeply terrified him. They had never had a fight like that before.

"Get out!" she'd screamed at him, and he could see the tears about to spill over, "Get out and _don't come back!_" He didn't even say anything, just ran out and slammed the door behind him. She couldn't have been serious... never come back?

He stopped walking and muttered a stream of profanities to himself. What if she didn't want him back? He had to come back, he had to be there for Jakob and Joey.

They would work this out. They had to.

He let out a deep breath and continued, surprised to see he was already on his street. He shivered and hurried to get home as he noticed how cold it was getting at night. He went to open the gate, and what happened next sent a chill up his spine.

A sound of a gunshot filled the night, followed by a piercing scream. He stopped where he was, paralyzed, feet frozen in place.

"Adie..." he whispered hoarsely. He snapped back into reality and threw open the gate, screaming. "ADRIENNE!" Adrenaline pulsed through his veins as he ran as fast as he possibly could into the house, throwing open the door.

"Adie..." he stood there, struck by what he saw. He was filled with an intense fear, "Oh my God, Adie..."

She was sprawled across the floor, covered in red. Her eyes were wide, staring upward. She heaved out deep breaths, blood flowing freely from a gunshot wound around the stomach area. Billie kneeled down next to her, his mind reeling. She had some trouble breathing and coughed up blood. A gun was sitting by her side, and he picked it up and threw it as far away from him as possible.

"Adie... God, Adie please..." he choked out, dumbly pushing his hands against the wound to try and stem the bleeding. It wasn't working...

"Dad?" he heard Jakob's scared voice. Billie looked up.

No.

Nononononono...

Jakob was standing right there, in the kitchen, staring at his father with fear and confusion. Joey stood right behind him, staring wide eyes at his mother on the floor.

"Mom?" he said in horror.

"No... No Jakob, Joey, this isn't what it looks like, I swear it isn't! Call someone! The cops, anyone!" Billie yelled in anguish, still trying to stem the blood with his hands. Adrienne was breathing in small gasps now, barely breathing at all. Slowly he heard the sound of sirens approaching. A million thoughts were running through his head now. Would Adrienne be okay? Would Jakob and Joey be okay? Were they scared of him now? Did they think he killed their mother? Not once did he think of what it would look like to the police.

"Billie Joe Armstrong, step away from her," he heard an authoritative voice order. "Do it now!" Billie froze, turning slowly to face the policeman, staring at him mutely.

"I said get away,_ now_!" the man yelled, training the gun he held in his hands right between Billie's eyes. He just stood and walked away from Adrienne dumbly.

"Help her." he croaked in a voice that went unheard in the commotion. Suddenly he was slammed against the wall and handcuffs were placed around his wrists.

"Billie Joe Armstrong, you are arrested for the alleged shooting of Adrienne Armstrong, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." the policeman read off his rights.

"W-what?" Billie cried out, slamming his back into the policeman and catching him off-guard. "No! No, I didn't do anything! Get the fuck away from me, I didn't do anything! Adie!" He ran to her body on the floor and saw her eyes open feebly at him. The last thing he felt was a sudden pain in his back before he finally fell to unconsciousness, and the last thing he saw was his son Joey's betrayed, pained face.

"Why Dad?" he whispered. Then Billie sank into nothingness.

**God this was depressing to write... Green Day fans, please don't kill me! I sat here hating myself the whole time I was writing! What do you think? Should I continue? Please review and tell me what you think! Even one review makes me happy. :D**


End file.
